scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Duchess Productions' Information
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: # * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) A * ABC Weekend Specials (1977) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (1996) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave (2014) * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) * Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) * Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * The Amazing 3 (1965) * Ambassador Magma (1993) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Anastasia (1997) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Animal Farm (1954) * Animaniacs (1993) * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) * Annabelle's Wish (1997) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Antz (1998) * The Aristocats (1970) * Astro Boy (1986) * Astro Boy (2003) * Astro Boy (2009) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Atom Ant Show (1965) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) * Azumanga Daioh (2002) B * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002) * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991) * Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) * Bah Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Balto (1995) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) * Banjo-Tooie (2000) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * Barnyard (2006) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988) * Barney & Friends (1992) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bee Movie (2007) * Bee Movie Game (2007) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Black Jack (1993) * Black Jack (2004) * Black Jack 21 (2006) * Black Jack: The 4 Miracles of Life (2003) * Black Jack: The Movie (1996) * Black Jack: The Two Doctors of Darkness (2005) * Blue Blink (1989) * Bolt (2008) * Bolt: The Video Game (2008) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) * Bonkers (1993) * The Book of Life (2014) * Brave (2012) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) * Breezly and Sneezly Breezly and Sneezly (1964) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Movie (1979) * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Bugs Bunny's Third Movie - 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Casper (1995) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (2010) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken Run (2000) * Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Coco (2017) * Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) * Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) * Cool World (1992) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Cow and Chicken (1997) * Crash Bandicoot (1996) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) * Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy (2017) * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) * Crash Bash (2000) * Crash Nitro Kart (2003) * Crash of the Titans (2007) * Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) * Crash Twinsanity (2004) * Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) * The Cricket in Times Square (1973) * The Croods (2013) D * Daa! Daa! Daa! (2000) * Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * David Copperfield (1993) * Dawn of the Croods (2015) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Dinosaur (2000) * Dinosaur King (2007) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * Don Dracula (1982) * Donkey Kong Country (1998) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) * Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2018) * Droopy (1943) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993) * Duck Dodgers (2003) * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2017) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Dumbo (1941) E * The Easter Chipmunk (1995) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * Epic (2013) * Epic Mickey (2010) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) * Everyone's Hero (2006) F * Fantasia (1940) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981) * Felidae (1994) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * The Flight Before Christmas (2008) * The Flintstones (1960) * Fluppy Dogs (1986) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * A Fox's Tale (2009) * Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) * Free Willy (1994) * Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Frozen (2013) * Fumoon (1980) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime (2005) * FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! (2006) G * Gargoyles (1994) * Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure (2002) * Go Hugo Go (1993) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Goof Troop (1992) * Goof Troop Christmas (1992) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Goosebumps (2015) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) H * Halloween Is Grinch Night (1977) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Heathcliff (1984) * Help! I'm a Fish (2000) * Hercules (1997) * Hillbilly Bears (1965) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hokey Wolf (1960) * Home on the Range (2004) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) * Hop (2011) * Horton Hears a Who! (1970) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) * Hugo the Movie Star (2005) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) I * I Am Weasel (1997) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) * The Incredibles (2004) * Inside Out (2015) * The Iron Giant (1999) J * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jetsons (1962) * Johnny Bravo (1997) * Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2012) * Jonny Quest (1964) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli (1989) * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) * Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (1997) K * Khumba (2014) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * The King and I (1999) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Kingdom Hearts II (2002) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) L * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2011) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (2002) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) * The Last Unicorn (1982) * The Legend of the Forest (1987) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Leo the Lion (1966) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1962) * The Little Fox (1987) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes (1940) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lorax (1972) * The Lorax (2012) * Luigi's Mansion (2001) * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) * Lulu Caty (2005) M * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Magilla Gorilla (1963) * Make Mine Music (1946) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Marsupilami (1993) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Megamind (2010) * Melody Time (1948) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999) * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (1996) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Minions (2015) * Moana (2016) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Mowgli's Brothers (1976) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan II (2005) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) N * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * New Treasure Island (1965) * Norm of the North (2016) * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) O * Oliver & Company (1988) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2009) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Over the Hedge (2006) P * The Pagemaster (1994) * PaRappa The Rapper (TV Series) (2001) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Potamus (1964) * The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pink Panther and Pals (2010) * Pink Panther and Sons (1984) * Pinky & the Brain (1995) * Pinocchio (1940) * Pixie & Dixie (1958) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Phoenix 2772 (1980) * Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-Ou (1986) * Phoenix: Chapter of Space (1987) * Phoenix: Chapter of Yamato (1987) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Pokemon (1997) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Precious Pupp (1965) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Princess and the Goblin (1994) * Princess Knight (1967) * Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (1963) * Puppy Dog Pals (2017) * Puppy in My Pocket (2010) * Puss in Boots (2011) Q * Quack Pack (1996) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Quickdraw McGraw (1959) R * Rango (2011) * Ranma 1/2 (1989) * Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) * Ranma 1/2: Nihao, My Concubine (1992) * Ranma 1/2 One Grew Over the Kuno's Nest (1994) * Ranma 1/2 OVA (1993) * Ratatouille (2007) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Reluctant Dragon (1941) * The Return of Ultraman (1971) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Ringing Bell (1978) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rocko's Modern Life (1993) * Rock Dog (2017) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) * Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Rugrats in Paris (2000) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) S * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) * Sahara (2017) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose (1993) * Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2015) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * Santa Claws (2014) * The Scarecrow (2000) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Secret Squirrel (1965) * Shark Tale (2004) * Sheep & Wolves (2016) * Shinbone Alley (1971) * The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Simba the King Lion (1996) * Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup (1998) * Sing (2016) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Snagglepuss (1961) * Snooper and Blabber (1959) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Sofia the First (2013) * Song of the South (1946) * Space Jam (1996) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) * Squiddly Diddly (1965) * Stay Tuned (1992) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Storks (2016) * Stuart Little (1999) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) * The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) * Symphonic Poem: Jungle Emperor Leo (1991) T * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * TaleSpin (1990) * Tangled (2010) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Tarzan 2 (2005) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * Thumbelina (1994) * Thunder and the House of Magic (2013) * The Mask (1994) * The Mask: Animated Series (1995) * The Three-Eyed One (1990) * The Three-Eyed One: Prince of the Devil Island (1985) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2005) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings (2012) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Top Cat (1961) * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * Trolls (2016) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U * Ultra Q (1966) * Ultra Seven (1967) * Ultraman (1966) * The Ultraman (1979) * Ultraman 80 (1980) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle (1979) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Ultraman Leo (1974) * Ultraman Story (1984) * Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army (1984) * Undersea Super Train: Marine Express (1979) * Unico: Black Cloud and White Feather (1979) * Unico in the Island of Magic (1983) * Up (2009) V * W * WALL-E (2008) * Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Wally Gator (1962) * Watership Down (1999) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * The Wild (2006) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * The White Seal (1975) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Winner and the Golden Child (2004) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Wuzzles (1985) X * Y * Yakky Doodle (1961) * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey (1964) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961) Z * Zootopia (2016) Category:Duchess Productions